Big Fear
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Waktu persiapan kelulusan didepan mata dan kusadari waktuku bersama Gii disekolah semakin singkat. Mengingat latar belakang maupun masa laluku yang begitu kelam membuatku semakin bingung. Apakah aku harus memutuskan hubungan ini? Charac: Takumi & Giichi. Rat M untuk jaga-jaga.


**Title: BigFear**

Fandom: Takumi-kun Series

Rat: M ( untuk jaga-jaga saja ^^' )

Genre: Romance

Characters: Hayama Takumi & Saki Giichi

PoV: Hayama Takumi

**A/N : **hai~ ^_^/ thanks buat yang sudah mau masuk dan berencana (?) membaca cerita Aoi ini... Maaf atas kesalahan pengetikan dan sebagainya... Berhubung sudah lama sekali Aoi tidak menulis cerita rat M++ , jadi ya... maaf atas kekacauan yang ada.. XP *punch

Oh ya, Aoi membuat cerita ini banyak dari CD Drama dan Manganya walau Aoi akui mengambil beberapa tempat scene dari Dorama. Ya, intinya gado-gado (?) *punch okay2... selamat membaca...

**-00START00-**

Mempunyai seorang kekasih dengan penuh kelebihan dan menyayangimu dengan setulus hati, menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagaikan di negeri dongeng. Kebahagiaan atas rasa sayang dari orang-orang disekeliling menjadi sebuah kenangan yang takkan terlupakan. Masa kecilku yang begitu berat, memaksaku untuk menutup hati maupun pikiran. Berpusat pada dirisendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain menjadi hal utama dalam pikiranku. Melakukan apa yang kusanggup tanpa bantuan orang lain menjadi keseharian dan terus berlanjut sampai aku masuk ke sekolah Shidou.

Setahun lamanya kehidupan monotonku di Shidou dan dua tahun lamanya kehidupan baruku dimulai, oleh karena Saki Giichi. Berkat dirinya, aku dapat berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelasku, bahkan mendapatkan beberapa orang sahabat. Diluar itu semua, 'phobia' yang ada didalam dirikupun menghilang oleh bantuan Giichi. Di tahun terakhir, Saki Giichi atau lebih sering dipanggil 'Gii', menyatakan perasaan untuk kedua kalinya ditahun terakhir kami. Tentu saja aku menerima dan sejak saat itu, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Bukan sebagai sepasang pasangan baru, tetapi Gii berencana menjadikanku sebagai bagian dalam kehidupan selanjutnya. Kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Dihari terakhir kami menghadapi ujian sekolah, seluruh siswa dibebaskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas klubnya sampai hari kelulusan tiba. Aku yang tidak mengikuti salah satu klub, hanya memberikan beberapa berkas kepada wali kelas selaku wakil kelas, lalu kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain biola dirumah kaca yang terletak ditaman Shidou.

Kuletakan tas sekolah beserta tas biolaku, memeriksa kembali masing-masing senar biolaku lalu memainkan nada-nada lagu kesukaanku. Suara yang terdengar monoton namun dapat membawa pikiran maupun perasaanku ke dalam keadaan tenang. Beberapa lagu kumainkan beberapa kali untuk mengasah kemampuanku hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dalam pikiranku.

_Berapa lama lagi aku beradai di Shidou? Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah aku keluar dari Shidou? Mencoba kembali masuk kedunia musik seperti yang disarankan oleh teman-teman? Ya, aku akan mencobanya… namun, Gii… dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di bagian bisnis. Universitas kami letaknya sangat jauh… Apakah kami masih bisa bertemu? _

Aku terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba saja tersenyum pada pertanyaanku sendiri.

_Tentu saja! Akan banyak cara yang Gii lakukan dan semoga saja dia tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti hari natal tahun lalu…_

Kubayangkan dirinya disaat mencoba memberikan hadiah natal kepadaku. Karena kebodohannya, dia tidak memikirkan biaya perjalanan pulangnya sehingga dia harus sakit sebelum hari natal itu tiba. Aku kembali tertawa kecil dan mencoba kembali memainkan biolaku, namun…

…_apakah… keluarga Gii tahu hubungan kami berdua? …bahkan akupun belum menceritakan hubungan ini... kepada… orangtuaku… apa reaksi mereka? Apakah orang tua Gii akan merasa jijik seperti yang dirasakan oleh kedua orangtuaku…? _

Tubuhku terasa lemas dan aku hanya dapat menundukan kepalaku saja. Kujatuhkan diriku pada bangku taman seiring kusandarkan biolaku pada tasnya yang berada disisi kananku. Kutatap langit rumah kaca yang berwarna biru kekuningan dan menutup kedua mataku.

…_Apa yang harus kulakukan?... Gii…aku bingung… aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtuamu kecewa kepadamu. Sudah cukup kedua orangtuaku merasa jijik kepadaku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi kepadamu, Gii…. _

Kubetulkan posisi dudukku, memasukan biolaku pada tempatnya lalu meletakannya diatas kedua pahaku. Menatapnya dalam keheningan seiring pikiran negatifku mulai bermunculan.

…_apakah lebih baik hubungan kita… kita akhiri saja…? Gii…_

Waktu yang terus berjalan didalam keheningan, membuatku tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah menjadi gelap dan seharusnya aku sudah berada didalam asrama. Rumah kaca yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan, membuat tanaman disekelilingku terlihat begitu indah. Ingin aku tetap berada dibangku taman ini namun aku tidak ingin menyulitkan Akaike dengan ketidak hadiranku. Ya, Akaike masih bertanggung jawab atas peraturan dan ketertiban di asrama sampai hari kelulusan kami. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, akupun bergegas keluar dari rumah kaca menuju asrama yang berada dibelakang gedung sekolah Shidou.

Secara tidak sengaja, aku berpapasan dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin aku temui saat ini. Saki Giichi. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan warna kaus birunyapun tidak terlihat normal akibat keringatnya yang keluar begitu banyak. Melihat keberadaanku, Gii langsung berlari dan memelukku dengan erat. Kurasakan hawa dan basah keringatnya yang mulai menempel pada tubuhku. Deru nafasnya yang begitu cepat dapat kurasakan dengan jelas.

_Sudah berapa lama dia mencariku? …dan bukankah seharusnya dia bersama dengan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya? _

Kucoba untuk memanggil namanya dan melepaskan pelukannya, namun Gii hanya diam dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Takumi, kamu tidak menjawab teleponku dan menghilang begitu saja… Kenapa kamu selalu saja membuatku khawatir, Takumi?"

Nada suaranya yang begitu tenang namun kata-katanya terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Kusandarkan tubuhku dan membalas pelukannya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Gii. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir… Aku…aku…"

"…Ta-takumi…? Kamu kenapa?"

Rasa panik dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa kusadari wajahku mulai basah dan tangan dingin Gii menghapus air mataku. "…a-aku hanya di rumah kaca…dan…tanpa sadar akupun tertidur… dan handphone kutinggalkan dikamar… Maafkan aku, Gii… Aku…aku…," rasa gugup dan isak tangis membuat perkataanku terputus-putus. Kutundukan wajahku sedalam-dalamnya karena tidak berani untuk menatap wajahnya yang begitu tenang.

Kudengar helaan nafas darinya dan kedua tangannya dia letakan pada bahuku. "Takumi, coba kamu lihat aku." Aku menggeleng dan tetap menunduk. "Takumi…," Gii kembali menyentuh wajahku, namun kini arah pandangan wajahku dihadapkan kehadapannya. Mau tidak mau, akupun dapat melihat Gii walau berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. "Takumi, dengarkan aku. Maafkan aku jika kata-kataku ada yang membuatmu tersinggung. Aku hanya ingin dirimu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja..."

"Gii..."

Gii mengangguk perlahan dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Sesaat terasa sebuah getaran dari dalam sakunya dan dengan segera Gii meraih teleponnya lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Ya, dia sudah bersama denganku sekarang. Hahaha, seperti biasa, ya? Maaf, tapi terima kasih Shouzo. Besok akan aku traktir. Hahaha... baiklah...baiklah." ucapnya lalu memasukan telepon genggamnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Akaike?"

Gii mengangguk. "Ya, dia marah-marah karena aku tidak segera memberitahu keberadaanmu. Bahkan dia mengancamku tidak akan membantuku lagi! Hahaha..."

"Gii...," ucapku khawatir dan Giichi hanya menanggapinya dalam tawa. "Gii, bagaimana kalau Akaike benar-benar tidak mau membantumu lagi?"

Gii mengusap kepalaku perlahan. "Tenanglah, Takumi. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengancamku namun dia tidak pernah serius dengan perkataannya. Ancaman darinya adalah cara dia menyampaikan rasa kesalnya. Setelah itu, semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja." Gii kembali mengambil telepon genggamnya, menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali memasukan kedalam saku celananya. "Takumi, masih ada waktu sampai jam malam. Apa kamu mau singgah dikamarku atau kamu mau istirahat dikamarmu?," tanyanya lembut seiring mengapus sisa air mataku.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah karena menyadari Gii kembali melihatku menangis lagi. Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa aku masih ingin bersama dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, Takumi, kita pesan makanan dulu untuk dibawa kekamarku. Kamu belum makan sejak siang tadi, bukan? dan...seharian mencarimu cukup membuatku kembali merasa lapar...," ucapnya seiring menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Melihat tingkah lakunya, aku hanya dapat tertawa kecil dan kembali mengangguk sebagai ganti jawabanku. "Baiklah, Gii. Tapi jangan ambil jatah makanku, ya... Uang sakuku bulan ini sudah dalam keadaan darurat."

Gii tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku sehingga tubuhku menempel pada bahunya. "Tenang saja. Kali ini akulah yang akan mentraktirmu, Takumi. Aku akan membelikan makanan yang paling enak untukmu!"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku selain tawa kecil yang mengisi perjalanan kami menuju gedung asrama. '_Tentu saja, Gii...Karena kamulah yang akan tetap menghabiskan jatah makanku dengan alasan 'blackhole' pada kantung perutmu itu...' _

**-0000-**

Dua kotak menu lengkap, sebungkus roti, sekotak susu dan dua kotak jus menjadi keseluruhan belanja kami di kantin. Sebenarnya aku hanya butuh sekotak menu biasa yang sudah cukup mengisi rasa laparku, namun Gii dengan 'blackhole'nya menjadi topik lain dalam hal makanan. Beruntung besok adalah hari libur sehingga pengawasan guru maupun kesibukan seluruh penghuni asrama difokuskan pada keperluan masing-masing.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kami segera bergegas menuju kamar Gii yang terletak di lantai 3 agar tidak mengundang banyak perhatian khususnya anak kelas satu. Sesampainya di lantai 3, Gii berlari kecil seiring mengambil kunci kamarnya dari dalam saku, menarikku kedalam lalu dengan segera menguncinya. Ya, hubungan diam-diam seperti ini sudah kami jalankan selama 1 tahun di Shidou dan tidak terasa tinggal beberapa pekan lagi sampai hari kelulusan tiba...

_Tinggal beberapa pekan... dan akupun harus kembali kerumah... tinggal bersama dengan orangtuaku... berpisah dengan Gii... _

"Takumi? Kamu tidak apa-apa?," Gii membuyarkan lamunanku dengan tangan kirinya yang dia letakan pada bahuku dan tangan kanannya diwajahku. "Ada apa, Takumi? Apakah ada masalah dalam pikiranmu?" Aku hanya diam tertuntuk sebagai jawaban. Gii menghela nafas lalu mengambil kantung plastik makanan kami. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kita makan dulu sebelum menjadi dingin. Bagaimana, Takumi?," ucapnya seiring menarikku ke sofa, duduk disebelahnya dan dengan segera dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi dalam bungkusan putih ini. "Baiklah! Selamat makan!" ucapnya dengan gembira sambil memasukan sesendok lauk kedalam mulutnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat wajah lucunya ketika makan. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan menu makanan kesukaannya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam kami, kurapikan sisa-sisa bukungkusan kedalam kantung plastik lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah yang terletak didepan kamar mandi ruangan ini. Ketika aku berjalan perlahan kembali menuju sofa, kurasakan pelukan seseorang dari belakang dan menadahkan kepalanya pada bahu kananku.

"Takumi, malam ini kamu tidak perlu khawatir untuk kembali ke kamarmu," bisik Gii. "Aku sudah memberi tahu Misu kalau malam ini kamu aku 'tahan'."

Disaat aku mau membalikan tubuhku untuk menatapnya, Gii menahan gerakanku sehingga posisinya tetap berada dibelakangku seperti anak kecil yang ingin digendong. "Tapi, Gii... Kita sudah terlalu sering membuat Misu kerepotan. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenanglah, Takumi," ucapnya perlahan seiring mempererat pelukannya. "Takumi, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin kamu fokus dengan kita berdua saja. Bagaimana?" Aku mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban. "Nah, Takumi... Apa kamu benar-benar menyayangiku?"

Tubuhku terhentak bingung dan kembali lagi Gii menahan gerakanku ketika ingin menatapnya. "G-gii? Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tak apa, Takumi. Jawab saja..." Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk perlahan. "...apa kamu menerimaku apa adanya walaupun kamu tahu seluruh kekuranganku, Takumi?"

Aku semakin bingung dengan perkataannya. "Gii? Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Seakan-akan... kamu..."

Gii semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Jawab saja, Takumi..." sebuah anggukan kembali kuberikan padanya. "...Takumi, akupun menyayangimu bukan karena masalalu, tetapi karena dirimu yang selalu berada disisiku... maukah kamu berjanji akan selalu membagi seluruh suka maupun duka bersamaku?"

Mengingat pertanyaanku sebelumnya, akhirnya aku kembali mengangguk sebagai ganti jawabanku walau masih banyak pertanyaan didalam pikiranku. Perlahan Gii melepaskan pelukannya, memutar tubuhku sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Takumi, tatap aku dan jawablah dengan jujur...," aku ikuti petunjuknya tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk menerima segala kelebihan maupun kekurangan masing-masing...dalam suka maupun duka, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Gii, ada apa sebe-," ucapanku dipotong dengan jari telunjuknya yang dia tempelkan pada bibirku dan Gii menggeleng perlahan.

Rasa bingung dan penasaran memenuhi seluruh pikiranku. Gii menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas mengingat kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan oleh Gii jika kami hanya berdua dikamarnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kedua tanganku dan tangan kanannya menyentuh wajahku.

"Takumi, maukah kamu menceritakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Tubuhku terhentak mendengar pertanyaannya. "Aku tahu masih banyak pertanyaan didalam pikiranmu bukan? Mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi sekaligus dengan sikapku ini, bukan?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan kukatakan alasan atas seluruh pertanyaanmu itu. Takumi, apa kamu mau menemui kedua orangtuaku?"

Jantungku berdetak cepat, wajah memanas dan seluruh pikiranku terasa berat. Kurasakan kegelisahan dan berusaha untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan tersebut namun sepertinya Gii sudah mengetahui maupun menyadarinya. Kedua tanganku ditahan olehnya dan diapun kembali menatapku dengan tajam. "Takumi, bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku seakan-akan waktu berhenti begitu saja didalam pikiranku. Seluruh ingatanku mengenai kegelisahan maupun jawaban-jawaban yang masih mengambang. berputar didalam bayangan pikiranku. "Ka-kapan, Gii?" kata pertama yang keluar dari seluruh pertanyaan di otakku.

"Lusa. Aku berencana mengajakmu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku karena setelah kita lulus dari Shidou, aku akan membawamu ke tanah kelahiranku, Takumi..."

Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat dan kurasakan tanganku bergetar hebat. "G-gii, aku tidak yakin... Aku tidak tahu..."

Gii menghela nafas. "Takumi, bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun? Cobalah ceritakan dan katakan padamu apa yang kini didalam pikiranmu..."

Gii mengelus wajahku perlahan dan menatapku dengan sangat. "...takut..."

"Takut?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. "Gii, latar belakang kehidupanku tidak sebanding dengan dirimu. Ingat bagaimana reaksi anak-anak kelas 1 ketika mereka melihatku? Kehidupanku yang begitu sederhana dapat menjatuhkan reputasimu, Gii. Apa orang tuamu bisa menerimaku? terlebih...dengan masa laluku yang..."

Tanpa kusadari air mata kembali membasahi wajahku.

"Gii... aku tidak mau berpisah dengan dirimu tapi aku juga takut membuat malu dirimu didepan orangtuamu. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya dan aku tidak mau kamu merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku..."

"Takumi...," Gii menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih kamu sudah mau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku..." Gii memberikan jarak pada pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku. "Takumi, ingat perkataanku sebelumnya? Bukankah aku menerimamu bukan karena latar belakang ataupun masa lalumu? Aku menyukaimu karena dirimu bukan karena apa yang ada dibelakangmu. Apakah kamu menerimaku karena latar belakangku, Takumi?"

Aku menggeleng dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Kurasakan tangan Gii diatas kepalaku dan mengusap rambutku perlahan dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, Takumi. Orang tuaku tidak sekeras seperti yang biasa aku katakan kepada anak-anak kelas satu itu. Kedua orangtuaku sangat santai dan membebaskan diriku untuk melakukan hal yang kusuka, dengan syarat untuk tetap menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahku."

Kunaikan wajahku dan menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudnya, Gii?"

"Intinya orang tuaku tidak melarang siapapun yang akan menjadi teman maupun pasanganku nanti, Takumi. Bahkan mereka memperbolehkanku melanjutkan usaha mereka dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Takumi..."

Gii menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan perlahan kurasakan aliran nafasnya yang menyentuh kulit wajahku. "Gii..."

"Tenanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu kamu takutkan ataupun kamu khawatirkan. Selain itu...," Gii tertawa kecil dan aku hanya menatapnya bingung. "Sebenarnya orang tuaku sudah mengetahui rencana ini sejak aku masuk ke Shidou..."

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan tubuhku terhentak. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

Gii tertawa kecil dan tersenyum padaku. "Setelah menemukan keberadaanmu disini, dengan segera aku memutuskan recana ayahku untuk membuat sebuah perjodohan kepadaku. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuk masa depanku nanti..."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mencoba menyimpulkan informasi darinya. "Sejak kapan Gii? Maksudku, sejak kapan kamu mengatakan itu kepada ayahmu, Gii?"

"Liburan natal dan tahun baru di tahun pertama di Shidou."

Aku kembali terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut. "...Gii, bukankah kita belum saling mengenal dikelas 1? Bahkan kita tidak pernah saling berbicara sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin...kamu..." Gii hanya tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Lalu? Reaksi mereka?"

Gii menatap kearah lain untuk mengingat-ingat. "Hmmm... ayah tidak terlalu perduli, sedangkan ibu sudah tidak sabar untuk menemuimu, Takumi." Aku hanya bisa tercenga mendengar penjelasannya. "Takumi, akutahu kalau kamu merasa tidak nyaman dengan latar belakang kita yang berbeda, bukan?" Gii tersenyum padaku. "Berapa kali akan tetap kukatakan kepadamu, Takumi. Aku menyayangimu bukan karena latar belakang maupun segala kelebihan yang ada pada dirimu, tetapi aku menyukaimu apa adanya..."

"Gii..." Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan seluruh pikiranku hanya terfokus mengenai dirinya. Hanya Saki Giichi yang sanggup mengubah dan membuat diriku tidak berdaya seperti ini. "...aku kesal denganmu, Gii!" ucapku dengan nada kesal namun Gii hanya tertawa melihat sikapku.

"...walaupun kamu membenciku, namun...," Gii mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku. "...dirimu selalu membutuhkan kehadiranku, bukan?" sambungnya, membuatku menatap tajam padanya seiring kurasakan wajahku yang semakin memanas. Kupukul perlahan bahunya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal maupun rasa maluku kepadanya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Gii!" kubalikan badanku dan berusaha bersikap kesal kepadanya walaupun itu menjadi hal yang sangat sulit dihadapannya.

Gii kembali memelukku dari belakang dan jari-jari kedua tangan kami saling bertautan. "Bencilah diriku, maka aku akan semakin menyukaimu, Takumi."

Helaan nafas kembali kukeluarkan. Sikap egois maupun kata-kata manis darinya terkadang terasa menyebalkan dan memalukan. Namun aku tahu bahwa dia selalu memegang segala perkataannya, oleh karena itu aku selalu kalah berdebat dengannya.

"Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu, Takumi." Gii melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kecil yang berada disisi tempat tidurnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan didalamnya... "Takumi, aku tahu selama ini aku sering menyusahkan dirimu, namun...," Gii meraih tangan kananku dan meletakan kotak hitam tersebut diatasnya. "...setelah kita keluar dari Shidou, maukah kamu tinggal bersama dengan diriku?"

"Eh?," seruku yang bercampur rasa panik dan bingung. "Gii, bukankah kita akan kuliah ditempat yang berbeda? Selain itu, kedua orang tuamu juga be-"

Gii menggeleng. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku rela memberikan nyawaku untukmu, Takumi." Spontan aku geram padanya namun dia hanya tertawa. "Masalah perkuliahan, aku sudah minta bantuan Sachi agar kamu dapat melanjutkan permainan biolamu di tingkat internasional. Untuk masalah tempat tinggal, lusa aku akan memberitahu ayahku kalau aku akan tetap tinggal disini melakukan perkuliahan maupun pengawasan perusahaannya. Jadi aku akan tetap bersama dengan dirimu, Takumi. Bagaimana?"

Seluruh penjelasan darinya terasa begitu cepat dan kerja otakku tidak dapat menerimanya sehingga aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. Menghapus rasa kagetku, Gii menciumku sesaat lalu membuka kotak hitam tersebut. Dua buah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dan jika diperhatikan, terdapat nama kami berdua didalam lingkarannya. Gii mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih besar dan terukir namaku lalu meletakannya diatas telapak tanganku.

"Maukah kamu memakaikan cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa diriku sudah menjadi milikmu, Takumi?" Sesaat aku tercenga dan tubuhku terhentak. Namin aku mengangguk cepat dan kurasakan air mata keluar dari sudut mataku seiring kupakaikan cincin itu dijari manis tangan kanannya. "Dengan ini kamu tidak perlu ragu lagi. Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kamu berkuasa atas diriku, Takumi." ucapnya seiring menunjukan cincin tersebut yang sudah terpasang di jari manisnya diharapanku. "...dan Takumi, apakah kamu bersedia memberikan hatimu untukku?," Gii mengambil cincin satunya yang terukir nama kecilnya.

Aku menggeleng perlahan lalu kuletakan tangan kananku pada wajahnya dan menatapnya penuh bahagia. "Tidak Gii. Aku tidak hanya hatiku, tetapi aku akan memberikan diriku seperti kamu yang telah memberikan hidupku kepadaku. Akupun siap memberikan nyawaku untukmu, Gii..."

"Takumi...," tangan kanan Gii menyentuh wajahku, bibir lembutnya menghapus air mataku lalu dia meraih tangan kananku dan memakaikan cincin tersebut pada jari manisku. "...dengan ini kita sudah menjadi satu walaupun aku belum bisa mengatakannya secara resmi. Maafkan aku, Takumi..."

"Tidak, Gii. Sudah banyak sekali kejutan maupun hadiah kamu berikan untukku...sedangkan aku...aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-ap-," Gii menciumku untuk menghentikan perkataanku.

Kurasakan tubuhku terdorong olehnya sehingga tubuhnya kini berada diatasku. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kananku seiring tangan kanannya masih menahan wajahku kepadanya. Setelah beberapa saat, lengan tangan kanannya dia jadikan tumpuan lalu menatapku. "Tanpa kamu sadari, kamupun sudah banyak menolongku hingga aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Semua itu berkat seseorang yang bernama Hayama Takumi."

Wajahku memerah dan kuelus rambut coklatnya yang terasa sangat lembut. "Terima kasih, Gii..."

Perlahan kututup kedua mataku dan kurasakan bibir lembut Gii kembali menyentuh wajahku dan dengan perlahan terdengar suaranya yang berat ditelingaku, berbisik, "Walaupun bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan ini sebagai perayaan kecil atas pertunangan rahasia kita?"

Aku tersenyum dan tangan kiriku kulingkarkan pada lehernya. "...permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku, Gii...karena aku ini milikmu..seutuhnya.."

**-00END00-**

**A/N : **Thanks sekali lagi buat yang sudah mau membaca sampai habis... ^^/ *punch Bagaimana? Muter-muter? Aneh? Gomen2... XP Aoi hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa bosan saja *punch ( hmm... review? *punch -oi! udah ada yang baca aja udah bagus XP- )

**R n R **?


End file.
